


DON'T HURT HIM

by lila_luscious1



Series: BE GOOD TO HIM [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, He Loves YOU Tasha, I love him, I'm Letting Him Go, Meg's Leaving, Tell Edgar I said GOODBYE, Treat Him Well-Don't Hurt Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Zapata is shocked to discover that Meg is leaving thecountry-and READE-and won't be back





	DON'T HURT HIM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).

Tasha Zapata is very nervous. She goes over what she will say when he opens the door,  
in response to her doorbell ring. She struggles to put the words together in a coherent fashion;  
and then...MEG opens the door. Her expression is somber, instead of the usual sunny smile she's  
known for.

"Tasha! Hi!"

"Heeey, Meg...um, is Reade here?

"No, he was called away...where are my manners-come in."

"I'd better not; I'll just..."

"Nonsense, the Indian beauty insists. I wanted to speak with you anyway."

Relenting, Tasha steps inside. She's taken a bit aback by the number of suitcases stacked in the foyer-  
way more than would be needed for a normal trip. "Wait...why all the luggage?"

"I'm leaving the country. I won't be back."

"But, but...your engagement?...HOLD ON...surely you weren't going to leave without telling Reade?"

"I was-AM. I wanted to talk to YOU to ask you to take care of him, be good to him...don't hurt him, Tasha."

"I'm not following..."

"TASHA..I have eyes, Dahling. I sense things as only a Woman can, the same as you. I see the way you look at  
him, how you respond to him...how you 'light up' whenever he's near? How you subconsciously lean in his  
direction, to get closer? And he's easy to read, no pun intended: his behavior mimics yours. He loves you, and  
you love him. You're in love with him, Tasha, and he with you. As much as that hurts to say, it's the truth...isn't it.?"

Tasha starts to deny it, but Meg's words are spoken with such emotion, such conviction, that she can't lie. "Yes. Yes,  
it's true. I'm SO SORRY, Meg, I never meant...please believe, we never acted on our feelings, I swear."

Meg's smile is sad, and wistful. "I DO believe you, Dear. Neither of you would do something like that, if my instincts  
are correct, and they rarely fail me." She slips the diamond ring from her finger, places it gently on the silver dish atop  
the mantle. "Promise me Natasha-PROMISE that you will care for him, and love him, and help him to stay clean. TRY NOT  
TO HURT HIM, PLEASE...he needs you."

"I promise."

The buzzer sounds-its the front desk, announcing Meg's UBER. The two Women hug one another, TIGHTLY, until the doorbell  
rings. Wiping away tears, Meg hands Tasha her key, and once the bellman finishes loading her bags, a final kiss on the cheek (and  
a last admonition to treat Edgar appropriately), and Meg Butani is GONE.


End file.
